Many vehicles include a passenger compartment which can be accessible by one or more doors. Therefore, when a passenger desires to enter or exit the passenger compartment, the passenger opens or closes the door to allow ingress or egress. The doors can be opened from the inside by a respective inner door handle, and the doors can be opened from the outside by a respective outer door handle.
Generally, the doors can be locked to prevent entry into the passenger compartment. To unlock the doors from the outside of the vehicle, the front doors can include a lock disposed adjacent to the outer door handle in which a key can be utilized to unlock.